Thinking Of You
by Miss Rinoa
Summary: This is my very first fanfic so dont be too cruel, pretty please : i dont own any of these characters. This is a Taylor Lautner fanfic.
1. The Encounter

(I do not own any of these characters even tho i do wish i owned Taylor Lautners heart ;D)

**Thinking of you**

By: **Miss Rinoa**

Chapter 1: The Encounter

"_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you"_

- **Love at first sight **by **Kylie Minogue**

**Lohilani's POV**

Today is just gonna be one of those days. I just feel it. I walked over to the table to greet my customers as we exchanged smiles. Life as a waitress has its ups and downs and today was definitely a down day. I quickly grabbed their orders for their drinks as I realized I needed to drop food off for my other tables.

I went to my other tables and told them that their food will be out shortly as i grabbed all the empty appetizer plates off of their table. I was heading back to the kitchen but was stopped by the hostess named Kirstan.

"Hey sorry i gotta do this but you got another table. I tried sitting them somewhere else but they insisted upon that table." Kirstan said

I frowned a little and sighed "Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'll grab their drink orders in a little."

I got my food and drinks to my tables in a timely matter and headed to my new table. As i walked towards this young couple, I glanced at the guy. He looked vaguely familiar and I just couldn't put my finger on where i have seen him before.

"Hi my name is Lohi and i will be helping you guys tonight." I said and smile as I glanced at the girl. She looked like she was in her early 20's, blond hair, blue eyes and wearing this very revealing dress. I then glanced at the guy. As our eyes connected, this tiny shiver went up my spine. He had the nicest brown eyes and cute black spiky hair, shaped into a faux hawk.

We broke contact as i continued saying "Can I get you two anything to drink to get started with?"

The girl turned to me and said with an attitude "Yeah can you like get me a long island ice tea?" The guy that she was with looked at her with a slightly angry expression.

I brushed it off and said "Sure but may i see your ID first?"

She rummaged around her tiny coach purse and said "I think i left it at the hotel. I'm 22 if you have to know"

"Sorry but i cant serve," I got rudely interrupted by her yelling at me.

"This is bullshit! Taylor, tell her I'm 22!" Everyone in the restaurant was staring, wondering whats going on. My face immediately burned with embarrassment as my eyes started to overflow with tears

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm just doing my job.." I said softly

Taylor looked up at me as I turned to walk away, wiping away the tears. I walked towards the bathroom and locked myself in it.

"I knew it.. I knew today was gonna be a horrible day..." I whispered to myself. Someone quietly knocked on the door and I told them I'd be right out. I quickly washed my face and exited the bathroom, stopping right in front of my manager.

"I'm sorry Lohi but I'm going to have to suspend you for a week for walking out on your tables."

I hung my head low and nodded. I grabbed my purse and started to walk down the stairs.

"Looooohhhii! oh my god... I just realized who that guy was on your table!" Kirstan said, nearly shouting it.

"Dude I just got suspended," she cut me off saying

"Who cares! Taylor Lautner was sitting in your section!"

"Who?" I said as it sounded so familiar

"Jacob from twilight!" my jaw dropped as she said that. I slapped my forehead as I felt like a complete idiot.

"God can today get any worse..." I said as I said bye to Kirstan.

I began to walk to my car when I heard someone running towards me. I decided to glance back to see who it was, and to my shock, it was Taylor.

"I'm so sorry for what happened.." Taylor said. OMG was he apologizing to me?

I shook my head and jokingly said "Don't worry its okay. At least I get a week off from work" I looked at him and almost melted into a puddle.

"At least let me make it up to you. Can I take you to get some coffee tomorrow?" He stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes, while waiting for my reply.

"Sure.." I said softly. We exchanged phone numbers and before we parted ways, he gave me the cutest smile ever.

**Taylor's POV**

So Stacy and I decided to eat out tonight, hopefully saving whatever we could of our relationship. When I first met Stacy, our relationship was great, she was so happy and carefree. Ever since Twilight became a hit, she became so bossy, demanding, jealous, and money hungry.

The hostess sat us at a table inside but I knew Stacy wouldn't have this.

"Uh, excuse me. Could we have THAT table?" Stacy pointed out a table on the balcony. She glared with ignorance, making a face along with her unbelievable movement. I glanced at Stacy and just shook my head out of disbelief. Sometimes she was just too much to handle. I could almost feel our relationship tearing apart.

I could tell the hostess seemed to be a little irritated with Stacy as she sat us, standing with a grimace across her face. We sat down as the hostess gave us some menus, obviously still upset. She proceeded to give Stacy an evil glare that I caught out of the corner of my eye, before she turned and walked away. Embarrassment had begun to consume me. I felt the stares of the other restaurant guests boring into my neck. All I wanted to do was assure them Stacy hadn't always been like that, that she was just having a bad night. Sometimes I even lied to myself.

"What is your problem Stacy? I swear, it has to be your way or nothing at all!" I said with a low stern voice. Stacy pretty much ignored how angry I was which pissed me off even more.

"Nothing is my problem. What is your problem? I swear, you make me want to drink myself to death. Before I met you, I never needed alcohol to drown my misery away." Stacy spat out, glaring at me the whole time.

I looked down and slowly shook my head. How could she say that? I gave her everything, and more important, I gave her my heart.

At that moment, our waitress approached our table. She introduced herself and I glanced up at her. She was really pretty, average height, brown eyes a little chunky, but cute chunky. The waitress quickly glanced away then asked what we wanted to drink.

"Yeah can you like get me a long island ice tea?" Stacy said rudely.

I gave Stacy a pleading look. 'Please don't do this tonight' I thought over and over. The waitress then asked Stacy for an ID. Little did Stacy know, I hid her ID earlier that day. I silently smiled to myself but realized too late that there would be consequences. I was right.

Stacy started to throw a fit. Screaming and yelling at our waitress. I felt instantly horrible. Why do I constantly deal with this shit all the time? Trying to get my mind off of it, I glanced up at our waitress and saw her name was Lohi.

'Lohi... such a unique yet pretty name...' I thought to myself

Stacy yelled my name as I gave her a blank look. I looked back up at Lohi and saw she was starting to cry. Lohi walked quickly away, towards the kitchen, I presumed.

"Stacy!" I said, controlling how angry I really was.

"Whatever. How dare she ask for my ID. Doesn't she know who we are?" Stacy said arrogantly

"God, you're such a bitch..." I shook my head in disbelief. I saw our waitress come out from the back, covering her face, as she was heading towards the stairs. I stood up as Stacy was about to say something.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you right now Stacy. You don't treat people that way!" I walked away and headed down the stairs. Before I could reach the bottom, I heard the hostess say my name.

"Who?" Lohi said, a little confused.

"Jacob from Twilight!" The hostess said hysterically. I watched Lohi's reaction out of curiosity and amusement.

"God can today get any worse..." Lohi said after she slapped her forehead. I gave a slight chuckle as she walked away quickly.

I quickly jogged by the hostess and flashed her a quick smile as I ran the rest of the way to Lohi. This girl can walk pretty fast. She glanced back and stopped as she saw me.

"I'm so sorry for what happened.." I apologized as I looked at her. There was something about her that intrigued me.

She shook her head and jokingly said "Don't worry its okay. At least I get a week off from work" I chuckled a little at her optimistic joke.

"At least let me make it up to you. Can I take you to get some coffee tomorrow?" I said. I don't know why but I just wanted to see her again.

"Sure.." Lohi said softly. We exchanged phone numbers and before we parted ways, I smiled at her as she smiled back at me.

**(a special thank you Jozamber for the tweaking of this chapter to make it even more detailed ^_^ Oh btw follow me on twitter . com /Miss_Rinoa)**


	2. Pain

**(I don't own any of these characters except for myself)**

**Pain**

"_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

-**Face Down **by **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I just got home when I received a text. I pulled out my cell phone and saw it was from Taylor. A smile crept up on my face as I read it:

**Hey Lohi, lets meet at Starbucks at 10 am. See you there :)**

I put my phone away as I unlocked my door to my apartment. I heard my TV on and realized my boyfriend must be over.

"David?" I said

"I'm here baby." David said while slurring. 'Oh no he must be drunk..' I said to myself and frowned. I walked into my living room and I immediately smelled the alcohol. David got up and walked towards me and hugged me.

"Ewww you smell like alcohol all over." I said while trying to push away from him.

"Hey where are you going?" He slurred while clinging onto me. I became a little scared as I continued to push away. He began to grope me as I began to be a little more frantic about pushing him away.

"STOP IT DAVID!" I screamed at him. He stopped and gave me the most hatred glare I have ever seen him have.

"Fine I'll stop, you stupid little slut!" He said while ending it with a slap right across my face. My face burned and my eyes overflowed with tears once again as I held it in my hands. I can't believe he hit me. At that moment my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket.

David yanked it from my hands but I caught a glimpse of who was calling. It was Taylor.

"Hello?" David yelled into the phone.

"Give me my phone back, please.." I said while crying

"Shut up you stupid filthy whore!" he yelled at me " Hello? Who the hell is this?" he yelled once again into the phone.

I somehow yanked the phone away from him and shoved it into my pocket.

"Who was that? Was that your 'other' boyfriend? Huh?" he screamed at me as I was shaking my head. He pushed me against the wall, feeling immediate pain as my head hit it pretty hard. My phone started to ring again as I gave David a look of pure horror. He raised up his hand and punched me right in the jaw, my body crumpling to the floor.

"Stop, please.." I whispered.

"Whatever, you stupid whore. I gotta pee so you better not move from that spot because im not done with you yet" David said while walking off to the bathroom.

I took this opportunity to grab my purse and keys and ran out to my car. I turned my car on and drove out of my driveway. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away. I drove for a good 15 minutes, so many things were going thru my head as I pulled over to the side of the road. I began to cry hysterically then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was Taylor.

**Taylor's POV**

For some reason, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I don't know if it was guilt but I just couldn't be away from her. Like I had to protect her and make sure she was safe. I guess it was also a fact that she didn't get all fan-girly on me too. I chuckled as I pulled out my cell and typed:

**Hey Lohi, lets meet at Starbucks at 10 am. See you there :)**

I put my cell away as Stacy came down the stairs, frantically looking for me. I sighed as I realized what I would have to deal with now.

"Where were you? What the hell Taylor! I swear it's like you don't love me anymore!" Stacy pretty much screamed at me. Something inside me snapped. It's like all those years of patience finally came undone in just mere seconds.

"Stacy! Jesus... Why the hell do you always have to make a scene? Maybe I would have shown more affection towards you if you weren't such a bitch! What happened to the nice girl I fell in love with? The girl that would sneak off in the middle of night just so we could talk and just laugh the whole night away?" I said as my voice softening. I watched Stacy lower her head as she quietly sobbed.

"I don't know... I don't know Taylor... she disappeared quite awhile ago... Jealousy just overcame me. Then I just... I don't know..." She trailed off.

"You fell out of love with me?" I said, finishing her sentence. I watched her as she slowly nodded her head. I pulled her into a hug as she continued to sob in my arms.

"It's okay. It happens to even the best of people. We both knew it was gonna end one day..." I added as I brushed her hair away from her face. Stacy glanced up and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for everything Taylor." Stacy whispered.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I guess I'll head back to the hotel and start packing. My mom was starting to miss me like crazy since I've been away from her for so long." Stacy said with a slight chuckle. I nodded as I watched her walk off, probably for the last time. I crossed the street from the restaurant and sat on the wall, watching the small waves on the beach hit the shore. I glanced up at the stars, for once feeling peace within myself. I checked the time on my cell and saw it was only 10:30 PM. I decided to call Lohi to see if she could make it out tomorrow.

_"What hurts the most_

_was being so close_

_and having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_what could have been_

_and not seeing that loving you_

_is what I was trying to do"_

I hummed while I listened to her ring back tone. I chuckled as I realized it was a remixed version of Rascal Flatts "what hurts the most".

"Hello?" Some guy screamed into the phone. I remained silent thinking I had the wrong number. I was about to hang up when I heard Lohi in the background "Give me my phone back please.."

"Shut up you stupid filthy whore! Hello? Who the hell is this?" The guy yelled into the phone again. I heard shuffling noises and then a click. I looked down at my phone and saw whoever it was, hung up on me. This sudden rage went thru me, wanting to protect Lohi. I needed to know where she was so I decided to call again. All I got was her ring back tone then a voice mail as I hung up. I decided to walk down the beach a little to clear my mind. 'What is going on Taylor? Get a hold of yourself.' I told myself. 'What is happening to me... why do I feel so protective around her?' I shook my head and gave in and called again.

"Hello?" I heard Lohi's voice say quietly.

**(Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the chapter being so short but I'll try to make the next chapters longer and more detailed and follow me on twitter . com /Miss_Rinoa)**


	3. Somber

**(I don't own any of these character except for myself)**

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say _

**Breathe – Michelle Branch**

**Lohi's POV**

"Hello?" I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Are you okay, Lohi?" Taylor sounded worried, with a hint of anger.

"I'm fine," I lied "You just caught me in a really bad time." I trailed off, realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

"Are you sure? Because even I'm not completely convinced..." Signs of all anger Taylor had, seem to have disappeared with that sentence.

At that moment, a wave of emotion just washed over me. I began sobbing uncontrollably, letting go of everything that I have been holding onto for the past couple of hours. I pulled into the parking lot for a community park, got out, and sat on the ground. My phone still nestled by my ear, I cupped my face with my hands.

"Lohi... please talk to me... where are you?" Taylor trailed off.

I softened my sobs as I tried to collect myself. "I'm at the little park off of gulf-to-bay boulevard.." I managed to say calmly.

"I'll be down in a little bit. Just stay in your car for the time being, please.." Taylor said softly. We hung up after that as I made my way back into the car. I sat down and glanced at the time and saw it was 9:34 pm. I flipped thru the radio stations to get my mind off of what happened earlier tonight. A really soothing song that I was unfamiliar with came on as I started to nod off, the emotional stress finally starting to overtake me.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I always surrounded by people that hurt me.._ I thought to myself, still semi awake. _Because history repeats itself, Lohi._ I answered myself. _Oh great I'm answering myself now. I must be going crazy... _

I heard a knock at my window, startling me out of my dream like trance. I looked out of my window as I was greeted with Taylor's smiling face and a cup of Starbucks coffee. I smiled as I unlocked my door and stepped out.

"Hey, I stopped by Starbucks and got this for you. This might make you feel better." Taylor said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said as I gave him a little smirk. He handed me the coffee and I took a little sip, soothing my parched throat. I glanced back at Taylor to find him staring at me, our eyes meeting for a second then he looked away. We both stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. "Wanna go for a walk?" I said, wanting so bad to break the awkward silence

"Sure sure." Taylor said and gave me his million dollar smirk. We walked slowly thru the park as I looked up at the sky. It was a clear out and the stars were shining bright tonight.

"So... I came down here in the middle of the night, yet I know nothing of you" Taylor ended that with a smirk. I smiled back at him as we stopped at a little playground. We sat on the swings and I slowly swung myself back and forth, glancing at Taylor.

"Lets play 20 questions. Since you bought coffee, you can ask first." I finally replied.

Taylor smiled and asked "Okay, what's your full name?"

"Well my full name is Lohilani La Madrid. My turn." I smirked "What's your full name?"

"Taylor Daniel Lautner." Taylor replied while joining me on the swings.

"My half brother's name is Daniel" I said softly.

"When is your birthday?" Taylor swung higher on the swings as he asked.

"January 18, 1987. Yours?" I asked while watching him, still finding it unbelievable that I was hanging out with Taylor.

"Ah you're older" Taylor chuckled

"Hah! I'm not THAT old!" I laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"February 11, 1992. Hmm... Where are you from?" Taylor asked as he slowed down on the swings. He looked over to me as I suddenly felt really self conscious, thinking to myself _"I must look like hell right now."_ I shivered and rubbed my arms as a chilly breeze came towards our direction. Taylor stood up and pulled off his black hoody that he was wearing, his shirt slowly rising as he pulled. I watched his every movement, mesmerized for a moment. "You must be freezing..." Taylor said softly. I nodded and accepted his hoody. I slid it on, feeling the warmth that his miraculously, sexy body left behind. Our eyes locked onto each other for what felt like eternity while a smile crept up on my face, saying a silent thank you.

"Hawaii" I said, finally answering his question. "Lived there my whole life till this past January." I added as his cologne from his hoody filled up my senses.

"Why did you move?" Taylor asked curiously, forgetting about our little game. I watched him as he sat back down on the swing and drew a happy face in the dirt with his shoe.

I dropped my smile a bit, hoping Taylor wouldn't notice. "I moved from Hawaii to get away from an ex boyfriend. It's funny how history repeats itself, no matter how hard you try to change it." I looked back at the stars and felt Taylor staring at me.

"Lohi.. please tell me what happened tonight.." Taylor said while grabbing my swings and pulling me closer. I looked back at him and remained silent. A part of me wanted to roll up into a ball and cry and another part wanted to just tell him everything. I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry my heart out. It felt like my whole world came crashing down, remembering what happened earlier tonight.

**Taylor's POV**

"Stupid, inaccurate GPS." I said as I kept glancing at it. I quickly looked at the time and saw I've been driving around for a good 45 minutes. I saw a Starbucks coming up on my left and decided to pull in, my craving for a caramel machiato winning over me. I pulled into a parking spot, stepped out of my Lexus rental car and headed inside. As I walked in, I could feel everyone staring at me. Deep down, I honestly hated it. I went up and ordered two caramel machiato's and then proceeded to ask the lady at the register for directions to the park.

"It's right down the street, Hun." She ended her sentence with a flirty smile. I smiled back and waited for my coffees, replaying in my head the screaming I heard on the phone earlier tonight.

I must have been in a daze because the lady that helped me, tapped on my hand, and handed me my two coffees.

"Before you leave, may I have an autograph? My daughter completely idolize you." The register lady asked. I nodded and she pulled out a notepad and scrambled around for a pen. She handed me them as I stared at her notepad. On the top was neatly written;

**Team Jacob**

_cause he doesn't leave his girlfriend in the woods to die like a fucking_

DOUCHE BAG.

I chuckled as I signed my name and said my goodbyes. I headed back to my car with coffees in both hands, sat down and secured the coffees in the drink holders and set off once again, looking for my destination. I drove a down the street, and just like the lady said, it was right there. I pulled in next to an Acura RSX and stepped out, walking slowly to the car to make sure it was her and not a stranger. I saw Lohi sleeping in her drivers seat and smirked. I quickly grabbed the two coffees, placed them one on her car and knocked on her window. I watched as she slowly stirred awake and sleepily glanced at me and smiled.

She stepped out and I gave her a coffee and said "Hey, I stopped by Starbucks and got this for you. This might make you feel better." I looked at her and smiled once again. I watched her as she grinned, said a quick thank you, and took a sip. I couldn't stop watching her. She shuffled around for a bit and looked up at me. We made eye contact right before I looked away.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Lohi asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure sure" I smirked, thinking to myself I'd_ honestly go anywhere for you_. Then I argued back, thinking _Seriously, what is happening to me.. you don't know this girl. For all you know, she might be some sort of serial killer. _I pushed that stupid thought out of my head and decided I'd find out myself. I glanced over quickly and caught her staring at the sky, admiring the stars.

"So... I came down here in the middle of the night, yet I know nothing of you" I said quietly, ending it with a smirk. She smiled back as we stopped by a playground. I sat on the swings and smiled, watching her swing around like a little kid.

Lohi smiled and said "Lets play 20 questions. Since you bought coffee, you can ask the first."

I smiled back and asked "Whats your full name?"

"Well my full name is Lohilani La Madrid. My turn." She smirked as I thought _Wow that is such a beautiful interesting name_. "What's your full name?"

"Taylor Daniel Lautner." I replied while walking to the swings and getting comfy on them.

"My half brother's name is Daniel" She said softly.

"When is your birthday?" I asked while swinger a little higher, forgetting how fun swings were.

"January 18, 1987. Yours?" She said while giving me this silly grin.

"Ah you're older" I joked around.

"Hah! I'm not THAT old!" I laughed as Lohi stuck her tongue out at me.

"February 11, 1992. Hmm... Where are you from?" I asked as I slowed down on the swings. I looked over at Lohi and realized how pretty she is. She was tan as me and had long black hair that went past the middle of her back. She definitely could have passed for a native American or of a Hispanic background. I noticed her shivering and saw her rub her arms as a chilly breeze came towards our direction. I stood up and pulled off my black hoody as a cool breeze hit my bare stomach. "You must be freezing..." I said softly. She nodded and accepted my hoody. I watched as she slid it on, Lohi looking a lot more comfortable then earlier. She looked up as our eyes connected, me feeling this weird shiver go up my spine.

"Hawaii" Lohi answered. _That makes a lot of sense now_ I thought to myself "Lived there my whole life till this past January." She added, when I didn't say anything.

"Why did you move?" I asked, wondering why anyone would move away from Hawaii.

I saw her smile fade a bit then realized this might be a touchy subject for her. "I moved from Hawaii to get away from an ex boyfriend. It's funny how history repeats itself, no matter how hard you try to change it." I stared at her as she looked up to the sky. _Why the hell do guys treat her like this? She doesn't deserve this shit._

"Lohi.. please tell me what happened tonight.." I said while pulling her swings closer to me. I pulled her so close that I could smell her sweet perfume on her. She looked back at me, but this time it was different. It looked like something was dying within her. She put her face into her hands and began sobbing as I pulled her closer, holding her and honestly never wanting to let her go

_**(reviews and tips on how to make my story better is much appreciated. It took me 2 whole months to finish this damn chapter, with my grandma passing away and my huge writers block right after, I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all my readers. Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you guys)**_


	4. Authors Note

-Authors Note-

Starting from next chapter, I will be alternating Point of Views to every other chapter (Lohi will be next chapter and Taylor will be the next after with a continuation of the story from where it left off). It has been bothering me for awhile and some of my readers have noticed it as well that it can be sorta repetitive.

I am currently working on the next chapter but I am stuck on a part of it so hopefully I can publish it before Christmas. I am also looking for someone to help me with the editing of my chapters :)

I honestly almost gave up on this story, but you, my readers have encouraged me to continue with your awesome advices and reviews. Thanks guys!

~Miss Rinoa


End file.
